marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * * Items: * * Harrier droids * * | Synopsis1 = As rocks rain down from the sky, the storyteller shepherds the children into the shelter of a cave and resumes his tale. Blastaar uses his amplified power to destroy the planet where the rebels were hiding, lashing out when his servants sycophantically praise his might and shouting that it hurt. General Nim notes they knew there would be some discomfort ahead of time, but notes it was worth getting rid of the rebel forces. Cletus Kasady interrupts, holding a knife to the throat of a messenger and noting that Blastaar has some issues with his military intelligence. The messenger hesitantly informs the temperamental tyrant that the rebels evacuated the planet prior to its destruction, and Blastaar furiously executes Nim for failing him before tasking Kasady with finding the rebels and killing them. Kasady accepts, though he requests leave to go find the source of the nagging sensation that's been bothering him since arriving in the Negative Zone. Spider-Man and Dusk discuss what to do with the refugees, the latter noting they need to take the fight to Blastaar. They are attacked by a group of Harrier droids, destroying them before they can report back to Blastaar. Dusk again asks Spider-Man to join him in attempting to overthrow Blastaar, noting they will most likely die; and Spider-Man accepts, replying that he has little chance of returning home and lost his reason to live anyway. Elsewhere, Kasady unearths a capsule and opens it to discover a symbiote, which emerges and bonds with him, transforming him into Carnage once more. Dusk and Spider-Man arrive and attack Blastaar's robot army, arriving in time to watch Blastaar attempt to painlessly amplify his powers to warp his army to Earth. Spider-Man tries to intervene, but is attacked by Carnage. Momentarily incredulous as to where Kasady found a new symbiote, Spider-Man decides to roll with it and asks Carnage if he knows what's at stake. Carnage pins him and tells Blastaar to carry on, remarking that he's looking forward to leading the tyrant's armies during their conquest of Earth. Dusk confronts Blastaar and tells him that if he destroys this planet to fuel his conquest of Earth they risk destroying all of reality - leaving him with nothing. Blastaar asks his scientists if this is true, and when they admit it's a distinct possibility he begrudgingly calls off his invasion. Furious, Carnage swats the scientists out of the way and reactivates the machine, wanting to be responsible for the deaths of trillions of people all at once. Blastaar forcibly disconnects himself, and Carnage lunges towards him with intent to kill. Spider-Man asks Dusk if it's true that all of reality will be destroyed if the planet ceases to exist, and Dusk admits he was speaking metaphorically. Spider-Man forces Carnage and Blastaar into the distortion field to contain the latter's out-of-control powers, realizing that he doesn't truly believe Mary Jane is dead. Blastaar sends Spider-Man and Carnage back to Earth, the former returning to his original costume and the latter seemingly being stripped of his new symbiote. Spider-Man comes to next to Kasady and a pair of police officers, who take Kasady into custody. As Spider-Man watches them leave, Kasady smirks and reveals that the Carnage symbiote is back. | Notes = * While Cletus Kasady bonds to a new symbiote in this issue, subsequent writers have disregarded this comic and treat the Carnage symbiote bonded to him as the same one spawned by Venom. | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = }}